Auntie Tana
by KlainerBusyKlaining
Summary: Santana Peirce has come to visit her godchildren Wes and Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel :) and our boys are still the same as they always were :) Xx


AN: Just to say I don't own glee or Klaine though I wish I did *Sigh* Oh well a girl can dream right?

Santana Peirce walked into the brightly lit living room of the Anderson-Hummel house the walls glowed with the newest designer colours was that Topaz? Santana really didn't know, Just then a short boy with light coffee coloured skin and dark curly hair stampeded down the stairs set eyes on his Aunts face and ran to her "Aunty Tana!" the boy yelled running to pull his aunt into a tight embrace.

"Wes!" Tana yelled hugging him back just as fiercely. My God he really does look like Blaine, Tana thought fondly ruffling the boys' hair companionably. "I've missed you buddy! My god you're so old know!"

"16 next month" Wes answered looking smug

"Really?! But don't say it so loud it makes me feel so old!" Santana said with a chuckle

"You don't look a day over 25 Aunty Tana" said Wes, see the dapperness of the original Wes shining through.

"Thank you sweetie," Santana tittered "So how are you finding Dalton?" of course Wes had ended up at Dalton. He'd been hearing stories of how his fathers had meet at Dalton all his life. Wes' favourite story had always been how they had fallen in love that day on the stairs... Wes wanted that, he wanted to find his 'teenage dream'.

"It's great!" Wes grinned "I've made some awesome friends"

"Oh yeah," Tana smirked "How's Crawford country day?"

Wes' face flushed slightly as he whispered "You promise you won't tell my dad's?"

"Pinkie promise." Tana said with a wink.

"Okay well there's this girl..." Wes said flushing slightly.

"Yeah?" Tana asked her eyebrows raise.

"Well. Her names Mary and... she's, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But she'd never like me, I mean we're best friends and I don't want to ruin that." Wes said staring into the distance Tana knew that he was no longer with her but in some past moment with Mary.

"Ahhh Wessy!" Tana cooed.

"Auntie Tana! Stop it! You're embracing me!" Wes snapped his face flushing a darker shade of red.

"I'm sorry honey. You just remind me of your Daddy so much," Tana said with a laugh at the names the children used to distinguish between parents, as they could not both get called dad otherwise it would be confusing. Wes looked extremely puzzled and was about to ask what she meant when Kurt walked into the room "He was just as clueless as you are." Kurt chuckled thinking back to days at Dalton before they were together words like 'The Gap', 'Gas pains' and 'Baby Penguin' sprung to mind.

"What do you mean Papa?" Wes asked his brow furrowing

"I mean that in high school I was in love with your Daddy and underneath your daddy loved me but he was denying it because he thought I didn't feel the same way, when I told him I did he said that he didn't want to ruin our friendship." Kurt scoffed his pale skin flushed slightly.

Santana remembered those days well when Kurt had been at McKinley mooning over Blaine, Both Blaine's picture and catchphrase adorned Kurt's locker, loving placed. She also remembers when the two boys where together at McKinley and the pictures in Kurt's locker changed. Pictures of the two of them hugging, laughing, kissing and several pictures of Blaine surrounded by hearts now filled his locker the tattered magazine letters peeling off slightly but the word still shining through 'Courage'.

"Wes? Papa? Who are you guys talking t... Auntie Tana!" called the tall, slender, porcelain skinned girl at the bottom of the steps her stunning glasz eyes wide with shock.

"Elizabeth!" Santana called the girls light hazelnut coloured hair and her magenta (Marc Jacobs)cardigan flew out behind her and her designer heels clicked loudly as ran down the remaining stairs and flung herself into the Latinos arms nearly knocking her over.

"You're getting so tall now and you look more and more like your Papa every time I see you," Tana said taking the girls hands in hers, most girls would hate being compared to their father but when you father is as flawless as Kurt Anderson-Hummel it's a huge complement.

"Thank you Auntie Tana." Elizabeth blushed her alabaster skin unable to hide the scarlet blush that Kurt himself had be burdened with all his life, damn his pale skin.

"So how are you Tan?" Kurt asked his smile widening, he knew how much Santana's visit would mean to Blaine he hadn't seen Tana in months! At least Kurt got to see his best friend everyday giving the fact that Rachel lived next door, but Blaine? Blaine missed Santana they were unlikely best friends but they made it work.

"I'm good honey, how are you?" Tana asked trying to resist asking where her best friend was.

"I'm great Tan, the kids are great, work is great," Kurt teased knowing that this was killing her.

"And Blaine? What about Blaine!" Tana asked her face that of a child deprived of their favourite teddy bear. Kurt chuckled before saying "Why don't you see for yourself," Tana's expression brightened her smile widening like that cat that got the cream. "Blaine! Tana's here!" Kurt yelled his smile widening slightly.

Just then a short, hobbit size man with unruly curly hair and a stubbly unshaved chin stumbled down the spiral staircase in an old Dalton jersey and sweatpants.

"Oh Blainers, you really haven't changed" Tana laughed helping the ex-warbler up off the shiny oak floor.

"San!" Blaine screeched "I've missed you so much!" Blaine pulled Santana into a huge hug giving her cheek a small kiss.

"Daddy I haven't had my good morning hug" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah daddy," Kurt purred seductively "I haven't had my morning kiss yet either." Kurt said sending Blaine a sly wink.

"Kurt!" Tana said with a chuckle "Not in front of the kids" Tana continued to laugh as Blaine quickly hugged his children a hungry expression on his face, before Kurt leads him into the kitchen.

"They think we don't know what happens when they go into the kitchen in the morning but we do." Wes said cringing slightly

"I think its cute," Elizabeth cooed "Ever so romantic! It shows that after all these years…" that was all Elizabeth managed to say before Tana interrupted "They still love each other as much as they did in high school," Tana said her smile one of motherly pride she was happy that they had found each other they were perfect for one another. Then Tana had to go and ruin it "I'll be right back," Tana called striding purposely into the kitchen. All that Wes and Liz could hear was "Kurt Anderson-Hummel! You get your tongue out of your husband's mouth right now young man!" Then a loud thump probably Blaine falling over… again. Then a whine of "But Tana!"

"No buts Blaine," Tana scolded as if talking to a misbehaving child "Buts are for sitting!"

Then there was faint mumble of "you can't tell us what to do!" From Kurt before Santana snapped "Don't get cocky with me Hummel!" Blaine chuckled at the unfortunate innuendo and added "Actually its Anderson-Hummel now." With a smirk


End file.
